


Simple

by myouimo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouimo/pseuds/myouimo
Summary: soulmate au where you hear your soulmate's voice in your head, but only when they sing





	Simple

Nearly all his life, Kwon Soonyoung had heard many different stories of how people had found their soulmates. He of course knew that you could hear your soulmate sing in your head, but finding them was a whole different thing. The stories never really got to him until recently. He became more curious and nervous at the same time. There was a reason for that.

_He had only heard his soulmate sing once ___

__And it wasn't for a very long time either. His soulmate, who he assumes is a male, seemed to be nervous when he sang. Probably because he knew Soonyoung was listening closely. Soonyoung didn't think he knew who his soulmate was, and he didn't seem to know what song he was singing either. But he could never forget that voice._ _

__Soonyoung knew for a fact that his soulmate had heard his voice many times. He liked to sing, he didn't think he was too bad at it. But what if his soulmate knew _him _and didn't want to come forward? What if his soulmate hated him?____

___Pledis huh.._ _ _

____

____

______\-----------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______The weekend of the auditions came quickly. Soonyoung had thought a lot since his and Seokmin's conversation at the end of class a week ago and had since then actually became excited. Who knows, maybe his soulmate will be auditioning too. Soonyoung laughed at that thought. That reminded him, he thought he heard his soulmate singing that same song he did before in Soonyoung's dreams. He had such a sweet and soothing voice. _'And I can't wait to know that voice.. _____ _ _ _ _

________He met up with Seokmin that afternoon at his house, and the two made their way to the Pledis building together. Soonyoung hadn't seen anyone as excited as Seokmin in his entire life. Even everyone else at auditions seemed nervous and quiet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They waited awhile, but they talked to some of the other boys there, even made friends with them. Their names were Lee Chan, Choi Seungcheol, and Kim Mingyu. Soonyoung spotted a small boy sitting farther away from everyone alone, his leg was shaking and he wouldn't look at anyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do you guys know that boy? Is he okay?" Soonyoung finally asked quietly, so he wouldn't bring unwanted attention to the boy from the others there to audition._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's Lee Jihoon. He's fine, he's a nice quiet boy. He goes to my school. I offered to come here with him but he insisted on going alone. It's quite weird though, I've never heard him sing or anything before." Seungcheol said. Soonyoung just nodded and let the boys continue with whatever conversation they were having before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One by one, people got called into a room to audition. Eventually Soonyoung's name was called and he confidently went to the room. He showed the staff the audition he prepared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Meanwhile, Lee Jihoon had went to use the bathroom, which was past the audition room. He had heard his soulmate start to sing in his head and didn't think much of it. His soulmate had such a calming voice. But as he was coming back, his body froze as he passed the audition room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was the same voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jihoon tried to make himself look calm and natural as he went back to the main room where everyone else was. His soulmate was here. His soulmate was going to know he was here in a few minutes. But he knew he couldn't keep running from him forever. The time was right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jihoon's turn had come and now he was more nervous than he already was. He was going to sing a song he had written, called Simple. He was sure his soulmate knew it by now. Now he was shaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"How'd it go?" Seokmin asked Soonyoung when he had came back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thankfully good. I think I got in." Soonyoung said calmly. But he wasn't calm either. For some reason, he was really nervous after his audition. However, the audition wasn't what was bothering him. "I gotta go get a drink." Soonyoung said and quickly got up to go to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and got a drink from the fountain outside. _Why am I so nervous? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then he heard it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He heard the familiar, honey-sweet voice of his soulmate, and the familiar lovely song he had sang two times before. Soonyoung slightly smiled to himself. If only he could find him.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He made his way back when it had hit him. He also heard the voice coming from the room. He tried to remember who had just gone in there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That small boy...what was his name? Jihoon?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Soonyoung went back to his friends and acted natural, but was secretly anxious for Jihoon to come back out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When he did, the small boy looked almost scared, but had a small smile on his face. He went and sat back down where he had been the whole time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Soonyoung slowly got up and made his way over to Jihoon, hands shaking, mind spinning, heart racing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"H-hey..Jihoon is it?" The small boy jumped at Soonyoung's voice, and then nodded slowly. Soonyoung sat down beside him. He knew. They both knew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm Soonyoung. We ought to get to know each other, don't you think?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
